While In Another World
by Hot-Gothics
Summary: Naruto is left broken hearted when he's sucked up with the guy that did it to him into another world! Adventure, romance, and humor galore, read as these two boys find their way back home with the help of twin princesses...SasuNaru. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_________________________________________________________________________________

While In Another World

_________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm sorry. I…I like Sasuke-kun." All that could be seen of her was her long, pink hair blowing past her face from the open window behind her. Across from her stood a broken-hearted Naruto. His blond hair swung as he jolted from her response, his blue eyes wide in disbelief.

"It's not that I dislike you, Naruto-kun. I'm really sorry…"

He couldn't believe it.

_________________________________________________________________________________

He stomped around the corner of building three, his black gakuran* folding and unfolding around his swinging arms.

"Damnit! Who the hell is this Sasuke-?!" His friend walked next to him, smiling slightly at his friend's outburst. Naruto was always like this, even if it wasn't about some girl.

"Isn't he the guy in class three?" Naruto let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm heartbroken thanks to some faceless dude*…DAMN YOU SASUKE!!" Kiba laughed.

"Don't blame him."

"But like-…" In his tirade, Naruto had bumped into someone. The certain someone's pencil dropping onto the ground. He bent down to pick it up. "My bad."

The other guy had bent over to get it as well, drawing Naruto's attention. He was staring down at him, in surprise. His pitch-black bangs swung around his cheeks. His eyes were only a shade lighter than his hair, but they were wide.

"...Naruto…"

"Why…do you know my name…?" A swirling vortex of wind surrounded them. Of course Naruto was too distracted by this stranger to notice. That is until Kiba starting yelling.

"Gyaaah! Naruto! Naruto!! LOOK OUT!!"

Naruto looked over just in time to see his friend's face disappear as he and the raven-haired stranger were sucked into the vortex.

"W…Wh…What…ah…" Kiba's eyes went blank as he stared off into the distance. After a moment they gained life again. He looked around, confused.

"Huh…? What the heck was I doing just now…well, whatever." He walked back to class.

---

The two of them crash-landed on the ground, falling from the sky.

"Owwww…" Naruto rubbed his head, sitting up.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"What in the world's going on…?" He looked up to see that the stranger's face was very near to his. He hand landed in his lap, his legs on either side of the other boy's hips, his hands on his chest. The raven was laying down on his back, looking up at him. Naruto quickly got up.

"My bad!! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah. I'm…Geh-!" The teen's eyes widened, looking past Naruto's head at something behind him. Naruto slowly turned around. Widening his eyes as well.

"WAAAAAAAH!!!"

"Quit screaming!!" Naruto kept his eyes on the dragon like creature flying above him. It had no wings, but it definitely looked like some sort of prehistoric creature. It seemed to not be able to get to them because of some sort of force field. His barely even registered the new voice next to him.

"Hurry up you two!!" The girl looked over her shoulder, her shoulder-length red hair swinging. Naruto pointed up at the dragon thing.

"What are you saying…? I mean, what the hell is this!? A dream?! An RPG!!" The raven got up and approached Naruto from behind.

"Calm down, Naruto…" Naruto turned to him, all panic erased from his features.

"Oh yeah…How do you know me again?" The girl raised her hands in the air, cracking her wrists in the process.

"Damnit…I've had enough of this…!" The force field started to dissipate. "Time to resort to force…" She grabbed onto both of their necks, yanking them towards each other until their lips crashed together. Both of them struggled but she didn't let loose until drool seeped from the corners of their lips.

Her forehead glowed as an intricate design of three stars surrounding a swirl appeared there in black ink. She pointed to the sky just as the dragon was about to gobble them up whole.

"LEAP!!" The jaws of the gigantic monster clamped down, but the three of them were gone. The boys fell to the ground next to one another, while the girl landed gracefully on her feet. The dark-haired teen stood first. Naruto rubbed his head again.

"Ugh…Again? Are you for real?!"

"Naruto…You okay?" He offered a hand and the blond took it thankfully, pulling himself up.

"Yeah…Wait a minute. Where'd it go? That huge freakin' thing!!"

"It's gone. Actually…we seem to be in a different place than we were before." He explained. Naruto rested a hand on his hip.

"You're so chill about this…Ah!" He grinned up at the raven. "At least I didn't crash-land on you this time!" The raven blinked down at him just as the girl from before came around to them.

"So these are the other-worlders, huh?" She placed her hands on her hips just as the boys looked over at her. "Don't look that different from the rest of us."

Her red hair landed in wavy locks about her shoulders, her emerald eyes sparkling. She had on armor that leaved nothing to the imagination, unlike armor you normally see. It went around her like a bikini. She had one shoulder piece, on her right shoulder that was connected by a chain to her breastplates, each circling her breast. In between the rounded sheets of steel was another chain that connected to her choker. She had boots, connected by chains to her knee plates, and her left knee plate was connected by another chain that went to the piece she wore around her pelvis. She also had a lower arm protector on each arm. All colored solid, olive green.

Both boys stood in awe. Naruto, of course, spoke first.

"…Awesome!! So cool…" The raven spoke then as well. Questioning if it was cosplay.

"I'm Yoko. You guys got names?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Ah. Well, duh. Of course we do. I'm Uzumaki, Naruto."

"I'm…Uchiha, Sasuke." Naruto whipped his head around as the other spoke.

"… 'Sasuke' …" He couldn't believe it was the person he'd been angry at since earlier that day. He clenched his fist, looking away from the raven. Yoko nodded.

"Okay, Uzumaki, Uchiha. We'll be counting on you two from now on." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, speculating.

"From now on…?"

"You two'll be providing the oomph for our magical power. That's why I summoned you from another world." Naruto's fists shook.

"What do you mean, 'you two'…?" He burst forward, pointed blamably at Sasuke. "Of all people, why'd it have to be him!? This is unbelievable!"

"Take it easy, Naruto." Sasuke stiffened as Naruto's glare turned towards him. He was flushing mad with anger.

"Don't talk to me like we're friends!!" Sasuke was surprised. Only a moment before Naruto was smiling at him. What had happened to that?

"So you're 'Sasuke'…" The blond looked away once more.

Yoko came closer to them. "That's odd. Don't you two get along?" Naruto went back to staring at her.

"I'm sorry, but…I didn't even know this guy's _name _a minute ago!" Sasuke was silent. He looked off to the side, hurt. Naruto doesn't even know who he is?

"You two were thinking of each other very intensely. That's why you were summoned here together." Naruto shook his head.

"Intensely? No way…" He paused, thinking back to the moment before they were dropped into this world. He widened his eyes. "AH!! AAAAH!!" He crouched down on the ground, huddling himself up. Yoko looked at him weird.

"What's the matter?"

'_I did think about him intensely…but in a bad way, okay…'_ Sasuke took Yoko's attention once more.

"Anyhow, assuming this place is another world…" Naruto got up, wondering how Sasuke wasn't baffled like he was.

"How can you just accept that?!" Sasuke continued as if he didn't hear him.

"…can you send us back to where we came from?" Yoko crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well…summoning is very special. It's impossible to do right now…besides…" She turned around, unhooking her arms. The dragon from before was just behind the trees behind her. "…We're being hunted." Naruto's jaw dropped.

"It's that huge freakin' thing from before!" Yoko nodded at his obvious statement.

"This is why we'd be in deep trouble if you guys weren't here." Naruto ran up behind her.

"W-wh-wha-what are you gonna do!?"

"Take it easy. It'll be a piece of cake."

"But you totally lost your cool back there!!" Yoko whipped her head around to glare at Naruto.

"With you two here, it'll definitely be a piece of cake!" Sasuke remembered what she had said before, speaking up.

"We're the 'oomph for your magical power'…you mean." She nodded.

"Right. My magic powers up when bodily fluids are exchanged between those from another world." Naruto was confused.

"Bodily fluids…wait. What?"

"I made you do it a minute ago." Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered.

"Ah…!" His hand flew up to his mouth, touching his lips. "Oh crap…I had totally forgotten about the k-ki-kiss…!!" After a moment he realized that she wanted them to do that again. "NO WAY!!"

"Stop whining!!" Yoko yelled at him then pointed up at the wingless dragon. "Would you rather be swallowed in one gulp by that thing?"

"But-…" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him off to the side. "Eh…"

"Naruto…" He tried closing the distance between them but Naruto turned his head.

"Wai- Hey…No way, you're seriously gonna do it!?"

"We have no choice. It's life or death here." Sasuke explained, trying to pull Naruto close once more. Naruto didn't budge.

"Even if you say that...why does it have to be with a guy?! And why's it gotta be with the likes of you, of all people!?" Sasuke widened his eyes slightly, then smirked.

"… 'The likes on you'…huh?" Naruto blinked.

"Eh…?" Sasuke closed the distance, finally, taking Naruto's dumbfounded pause as his opening. A split second passed before he slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth, taking Naruto by surprise. Naruto couldn't help it, he moaned. He tried to disguise it as a noise of discomfort, but Sasuke could tell he was enjoying it. It egged him on to kiss harder. His tongue roamed along the blonde's mouth, grazing over every surface it could reach.

Yoko closed her eyes, half turned towards the dragon. Her forehead glowed once more until the symbol showed. She grinned wickedly, pointing at the dragon with her right hand.

"EXPLODE!!" A large, gaping whole tore through the beast until the blast consumed it completely, making it disappear. Yoko toned her grin down before turning over to the boys. Naruto was on the ground, one hand still holding Sasuke's and one hand wiping his mouth. A large blush covered his face.

"What's wrong…Uzumaki?" Sasuke looked over to her with a blank expression.

"It was so good it got him weak in the knees." Naruto threw his fist up into the air.

"Sasuke! You son-of-a-bitch!!!" He brought his hand back to his mouth, pressing the back of it to his lips and swiping it across. "T-tongue…how could you stick your tongue…" Yoko grinned, offering a hand towards Sasuke.

"Anyway, we're safe now, you two. We'll be counting on you from now on!" Sasuke took it and gave a very businesslike shake.

"On our exchange of bodily fluids?"

"On your exchange of bodily fluids." Yoko agreed while Naruto grasped his head in between his hands, complaining to the ground.

"If this _is _a dream, please let it be over soooon!"

---

"…So that side preformed a summons, too?" The brunette looked into the crystal ball he held in his hands as he lounged on the couch. His faithful colleague stood behind the couch. He was a young teen with straight, long, blond hair that came down to his hips. His hair was kept in a ponytail with a bit of his longer hair landing about his shoulders. His bangs were cut just above his eyebrows and he wore a dressy, long white shirt over tight, black pants.

"Shall I go?" A girl's voice asked from across the room as she pushed herself off of the wall, her long pink hair flowing behind her. The brunette prince looked over to her.

"Are you sure? They may be acquaintances of yours, you know." She smiled.

"What are you talking about? That would be far more amusing."

_________________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________________

**

Gakuran is a traditional Japanese schoolboy uniform, usually in black. It's pretty much a long sleeved, button down jacket over long, black pants with a high collar. It has an undershirt for it as well, normally white.

"Faceless dude" An expression that means he has no idea who Sasuke is or what he looks like.

And here we are! My first long story for my original yaoi obsession, SasuNaru!!

This will be about…five or six chapters.

You know the drill! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will get here! Plus, you may earn yourself a cyber cookie! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

While in Another World

Chapter Two

_________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto swung his branch, which he had pulled off of a tree earlier, at the pterodactyls up above.

"Ugh! Yoko!! Isn't your magic ready yet?!"

"I told you to give it a sec!!" She pressed her finger to her forehead harder than she had been. The pterodactyls squawked so loudly it was breaking her concentration. Naruto yelling at her didn't help much either.

"It's been 'a sec' for some time now! At this rate-…" Sasuke pulled Naruto off to the side, calmly staring into his eyes to gain his attention.

"Naruto, it would be better if you didn't distract Yoko." Naruto glared, pushing Sasuke's hand off of his arm.

"I know, I know. Don't be so uptight." A pterodactyl swooped down, bearing its talons at Naruto. Sasuke quickly put an arm around the blonde's waist, pulling him out of the way and saving him from being eaten up for lunch.

"Are you okay?" Naruto's eyes widened, a slight blush lightening his face. He pushed Sasuke off by the shoulder, disembodying himself from the raven's arm.

"Why do you always have to protect me!? Like that time when that monster attacked…and the time before that!? Am I that helpless?!!"

"Eh…that's not-…" Yoko interrupted Sasuke's sentence.

"Okay!! I'm ready, you two!!" Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's forearms.

"Yeah, yeah! Sasuke!!" Sasuke blinked, coming back from where he was in his head.

"Uh…yeah…" Naruto leaned up to connect their lips, immediately letting Sasuke's tongue glide along his in order to quicken their 'bodily fluid swap'. They separated and Naruto placed his hands on his hips, sighing.

"I hate to think I'm getting used to kissing a guy…my heart doesn't race anymore…" Sasuke lowered his eyes off to the side.

The usual glow erupted from Yoko's forehead along with the black markings before she spread her arms out to the sky in the general direction of the pterodactyls.

"FLASH!!"

A blinding white light blasted through the sky, absorbing everything in its path.

"Okay! We're outta here!" Yoko covered her eyes from the light, making sure that the two boys were behind her as they made their way out of the area.

"Are you sure this is okay?! We've been doing nothing but running!!" Naruto yelled out to Yoko, following close behind. Yoko turned her head back to reply, having to squint her eyes.

"I won't last long if I take out every last one of them!"

"Some RPG this is! So lame!" Yoko raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Who is this 'RPG' that you mention from time to time?"

_________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto plopped onto the bed he was offered, letting out a huge gust of air.

"Haaaah! I'm beat!"

Sasuke sat on his bed opposite Naruto's.

"Anyway," Yoko started. "We should be able to relax here. Monsters don't attack on sacred ground. That's why we built our dwelling here." Naruto lifted his head from the pillow, looking over to Yoko.

"Yokoooooooo…" He drawled out her name, making her look at him strangely.

"What's with that creepy voice?"

"…can you get me a sword?" Sasuke looked over startled. Yoko seemed surprised as well.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Well…I figure I can only do so much with a branch or wooden stick."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Uzumaki. I'd be happy to get one for Uchiha though." Naruto clenched his fist, sitting up automatically.

"How come he gets one and I don't?!!"

"Giving a sword to an amateur will only prove dangerous." All three of them looked over in the direction of the new voice, Yoko smiling immensely.

A girl, looking exactly like Yoko except for her sapphire eyes, came walking into the room. Her arms were folded together and her olive armor was almost exact to Yoko's as well. The only difference was that it covered more of her. Instead of the very revealing thong piece of armor that Yoko sported, she had very small, leather shorts on. The shorts had belt loops and a sword swung off of her hip as she walked towards them.

Yoko practically leaped over to her, wrapping her arms around her neck and squeezing tightly. The girl faltered, almost falling over. Both boys blinked simultaneously. It was confusing to look at them next to one another. If it weren't for the slight difference in costume or their different eye color, they'd be mirror images. The girl blushed as Yoko took her hand, guiding her over to meet the boys.

"Uzumaki. Uchiha. This is my sister, Tenshi." Tenshi smiled, giving a small wave to both boys. Naruto grinned up at her while Sasuke just gave a short nod. Tenshi turned over to her sister.

"Show me from since you met them until now, sister." Her voice was filled with experience even though her gestures only showed bashfulness. Yoko nodded, taking her sister's face in her hands and closing the distance between their lips. Naruto's eyes widened, so did Sasuke's, at the sight. It wasn't a wet kiss, their lips didn't part and neither one of them moved. After only a second they separated. Tenshi approached Sasuke.

"Uchiha, Sasuke. Correct?" He nodded. "Why were you so comfortable handling a sword?"

"Uhm…probably because I've been doing kendo since I was little." Tenshi blinked.

"… 'Ken-do'…? Well, I don't quit understand. But, there you have it." She walked back over to her sister and sat next to her in the chair. They quickly got engulfed in a conversation.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The boys sat next to one another at the table, the twins across from them. Dinner was stew and bread.

"By the way…" Sasuke started. "When do you intend to send us back to our world?"

"Like I said before. Summoning is extra special and can't be done that easily." Yoko responded.

"But even so, they might be filing a missing person's report on us back home." Naruto twitched, mumbling a 'maybe for you' and going back to eating.

"Don't be silly. Time hasn't advanced in your world." Tenshi said as she ripped off a piece of her bread and stuffed it into her mouth. Both boys stopped eating, looking at the girls in shock. Yoko sighed, putting her spoon down in her bowl.

"Look, I don't quite get all the complicated logic, but…you can spend as much time here as you wish without missing a single beat of your lives back in your world." Sasuke relaxed, smirking.

"Yoko, Tenshi. You wouldn't possibly be taking advantage of this situation to keep us from going back, would you?" Both girls dropped their jaws and flushed, yelling at Sasuke simultaneously.

"How dare you…!!" Tenshi cleared her throat, composing herself. "First of all," She began to explain. "The magic is…"

_________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto sighed, catching Sasuke's attention, as he sat down on his bed. The girls had gone to take a bath and were going to retire to their bedroom for the night when they were done. He laid down, looking over in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke started unbuttoning his over-jacket, then made his way over to Naruto's bed.

"Naruto…"

"…What?"

"You've been quiet for a while. What's the problem?" Naruto paused, and then buried his face in his pillow, resting a hand in his hair.

"I just feel completely useless."

"Eh…?"

Naruto sat up, his collar coming undone in his quick movement.

"Well, that's the way it is, isn't it!? I'm not allowed to carry a sword…you're always protecting me…I'm useless!"

"…I don't think you're useless…" Sasuke's eyes softened and he lowered his voice slightly, making Naruto blush until he collapsed onto his bed once more and buried his face again.

"You mean the kissing? That sorta thing is…" Sasuke sat on the edge of the blonde's bed, next to Naruto's stomach.

"Well, that's part of it…I'm glad I was sent to this world with you, Naruto." Naruto uncovered his face, looking up to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled down at him. "Your bright attitude always cheers me up."

Naruto buried his face into the pillow, clenching his fist.

"What the hell…" This confused Sasuke. He was being nice for once, and the guy curses at him!?

"What?"

"You're a decent guy…" Huh?

Naruto started rolling from side to side, hitting himself in the head and yelling out.

"You…you really are a good guy!! Oh, man, I'm just hating myself more and more…I'm such an ass!!" Sasuke blinked, his eyes widening from the odd display.

"Uhh…Naruto…?" Naruto stopped on his back and looked up at Sasuke again.

"I'm sorry…I was mean to you…and it wasn't even your fault…." Sasuke's expression softened. He leaned in closer to Naruto's face, making the bed creak.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke closed his and softly pressed his lips to Naruto's. The feather-light touch had Naruto astonished. It took over a second after Sasuke separated from him for Naruto to back up to the wall and place his hand on his mouth. His blush covered his face entirely. Sasuke smirked.

"This kiss made your heart race, no?" Naruto's blush went a shade darker.

"O-of course it did…Ah! You!! You're making fun of me when I'm trying to talk seriously here!"

"Eh?"

Naruto pushed himself over to the edge of the bed and got up, walking over to the window.

"Arrgh! It was a waste of time to be serious!!"

Sasuke leaned back, supporting himself with his arms on the bed, and smiled at Naruto's silly burst.

"I wasn't making fun of you…" He mumbled. Naruto looked over, raising his eyebrows.

"What was that?"

"…Nothing…"

Naruto looked out the window.

"Ah…that's right…" He turned back around. "You…do you know a girl named Sakura Haruno? The Haruno in class six?"

"What's up…all of a sudden? But no, I don't know her." Naruto smiled to himself, looking down at the ground.

"So that's how it is…" Sasuke blushed.

"Ah!" Naruto looked up.

"What is it?"

Sasuke smirked over at him.

"You smiled at last."

Naruto quirked his head to the side, then turned around to look out the window. He didn't want Sasuke to see how much of a blush he had. All the sudden he heard a weird 'shank' noise and sputtering.

"…N…Naru…to…" He turned around to see that Sasuke had a sword plunged through his stomach from his back. He ran over to him, not sure of what to do.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!! Sasuke!!"

"So cruel of you…to say, "No, I don't know her." A female voice rang throughout the room. "I'm so hurt." It was Sakura. She stood on the bed behind Sasuke, holding the hilt of the blade that stabbed through him.

"For a second there…I actually liked you…" Naruto looked at her with shock as she grinned down at him.

"Saku…ra…?" She chuckled.

"LEAP!" She and Sasuke disappeared in a small vortex. But before Naruto could jump through it as well, the vortex dissipated into thin air. He grabbed onto the sheets where Sasuke's blood pooled, clutching it in his hands.

"Sasuke………"

_________________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________________

That's the end of chapter two!!

Sorry to leave you at such a cliffhanger, and with Sasuke deeply wounded and kidnapped too! But at least now you know why Yoko was talking so weird in the first chapter. ^-^

You know the drill!! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will be here! You may even earn yourself a cyber cookie!!!


End file.
